I don't Want to be in Love
by BlackWerewolfOfPurpleRoses
Summary: I've lost all interest in this story. It is never to be finished or continued by me.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to ch.1 of......I don't want to be in Love!**

**Yes I got the idea from the song by Good Charlotte.**

**I own nothing!**

**

* * *

**

**Rae's P.O.V:**

It is a cold night as I sit on the edge of Titan's Tower. I look out into the darkness, looking for an answer to my problems. I have unusual feelings for the leader of the Teen Titans, Robin. I also can still feel my father presence, even though over a year ago I defeated him. I also feel that someone is trying to either kill him or.....free him. I hate emotions and 'feelings', they disgust me.

I am Raven Roth, daughter of Trigon the Terrible, the bringer of Hell on Earth, the Destroyer. I am the power-fullest member of the Teen Titans, a group of teens with abilities, who devote their lives to protect the citizens of Jump City and the world. I am a half-demon sorceress, who if mad, can destroy the world with a flick of my hand. I hate my life, and certain people's too [Beast Boy, Terra, Slade, Trigon etc.].

After a while on the roof I go inside. It is midnight and no one is awake except me. I need to train physically. I train when everyone is asleep so they don't I can fight. I walk to my room and change into some training clothes [black shorts and a purple top that shows off my stomach and the tattoo of a raven with 4 slanted, red eyes on my back]. I transport to the training room and turn on some music. The song '_In the End'_by Linkin Park turns on and surrounds me in the music. [I suggest listening to the song while reading]

When the song starts I attack the punching bag, though I hum and sing in some parts.

_Instrumental_

_It starts with one thing, I don't know why_

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try, keep that in mind I designed this rhyme to explain in due time_

_All I know, that time is a valuable thing_

_Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings, watch it count down to the end of the day, the clock ticks life away_

_Its so unreal, didn't look out below, watch your time go out the window_

_Trying to hold on,but I didn't even know I wasted it all just to watch you go, I kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart._

_What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of time when.._

_I tried so hard and got so far but in the end it doesn't even matter. I had to fall to lose it all, in the end it doesn't even matter._

_One thing, I don't know why. It doesn't even matter how hard you try, keep that in mind I designed this rhyme to remind myself how I tried so hard in spite of the way you were mocking me, acting like was part of your property_

_Remembering all the times you fought with me I'm surprised it got so far. Things aren't the way they were before, you wouldn't even recognize me anymore not that you knew me back then but it all comes back to me in the end._

_You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart what it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time..._

_I tried so hard and got so far, but in the end it doesn't even matter. I had to fall to lose it all, in the end it doesn't even matter._

By now I was letting out energy, anger and frustration. I was on the floor, viciously punch and ripping me 5 punching bag. Me anger grew with everything the song reminded me of, but I still love the song.

_I've put my trust in you, pushed as far as I could go..._

Before I could continue, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I grabbed the hand, twisted it, and threw the person into the wall without matting. I heard a grunt as the person hit the wall. When I looked at the person, I found my leader and crush, unconscious and bleeding from the head. I went over to the still form and transported us to the medical bay in the tower. I picked him up in dark magic and lay him gently laid him down on a bed. I put my hands over the wound in his head and surround my hands in blue healing magic. I healed his head and absorbed his pain so he wouldn't feel pain when he woke up. I felt a lot of pain and soreness.

He was slowly waking up as I was done healing him. He looked confused at my pain filled face.

"Rae are you okay? What happened," he asked walking over to me. He helped me over to the bed he was previously in.

"You snuck up behind me in the training room, I threw you against a concrete wall, head injury, I healed you and absorbed your pain," I summed up. I could feel understanding waves come off of him.

"I just need to rest," I state in monotone before transporting to my room. I fall on the black and purple bed, all energy leaving me. I fell asleep not seeing Robin come in the room to talk to me.

* * *

I slowly woke up, feeling warm. I cuddle into the warm pillow beside me. The pillow feels hard and is moving. My eyes instant shoot open and I jump from the bed, landing on my feet on the floor. There in the bed was a waking Robin, his arms trying to find, where I previously was. He grunted before waking. He looked at me and blushed a bright scarlet red.

"Why are you in my room, in my bed," I growl. I feel his shock and afraidness of this situation.

"I came to talk to you after you transported from the med. bay and I found you laying on the side of your bed asleep. I put you under the covers, but when I walk away I tripped and fell on the other side of the bed. I was so tired, I accidentally fell asleep," Robin explained. I could tell he was telling the truth.

"Fine go," I growl, pointing to the door. He was instant out f the bed and walking towards the door. He quickly leaves the room and runs away, like Beast Boy. I am getting dressed when the siren goes off. 'Oh great,' I think to my self. I finish getting dressed and go to the living room.

"What's up," Cyborg asks, following me into the room.

"There is an intruder in the tower," Robin answers, blushing when he looked at me. Before anyone could speak again the power went off. The tower went into shut-down mode, nothing could get in, nothing could get out. We were stuck in the tower, with an intruder, and the power was out. I have really bad luck.

* * *

"Titans stay together," Robin yells as we all go our separate ways. We all paired up, Me and Robin, Beast Boy and Starfire, Cyborg went alone because he knows the tower the best. Robin and I stayed in the living room while the others went to different rooms. I started to search the tower for a new aura. I found it, it was brown. Cyborg's aura was blue, Starfire's was pink, Beast Boy's was green, Robin's was red and mine is black. The bad thing is, the brown aura is in this room, with Robin and I.

'The intruder is behind us,' I inform Robin through our mental connection.

'When I say 'go' attack him,' he instructs. Oh great, we are fighting an enemy we have no knowledge of, this will turn out badly.

"Go," Robin yells. I pick the intruder up in dark magic and start to crush him. The weird thing is, I was enjoying causing this man pain.

"Raven stop," Robin yells in worry. I slowly let the man fall to the floor. I start to look him over. He was wearing a Roman outfit, he had on glasses and had wings on his shoes. He fit the description of Hermes, the messenger of the Greek Gods, perfectly. He was losing consciousness slowly, man I must be getting stronger.

"Hermes," I question in monotone. He looked up at me and analyzed me like I did him.

"Yes my name is Hermes, I am the messenger of the Gods. You must be Raven, the daughter of Trigon the Terrible. I have nothing except respect and gratitude for you," Hermes states. I feel my blood run cold at my 'father's' name.

"Yes, I am Raven Arella Roth. Why are you here," I question. I feel Robin's frustration for he can't see.

"Zeus needs the Teen Titans to protect Persephone. She is one of many of Zeus's daughters, but Demeter's only child. Persephone is the Goddess of Spring, her mother the Goddess of the Four Seasons," explains/pleads Hermes.

"Why would we help you," Demands Robin as he steps in front of me. I can sense his anger.

"You must be the rude leader Robin. I was not talking to you, I was talking to the power-fullest being in this universe. You have no right to speak to me ingrate," Hermes lectures, disgust laced in his light voice. Robin steps to the side, glaring where he thinks Hermes is.

"Why would they want mortals to protect Persephone," I question in monotone.

"Almost none of you are mortal. You became a full demon when you defeated your father, you are the only one who is not nearly mortal, you are immortal now. Robin is the only one who is fully mortal, Cyborg will last longer due to being half-robot, Starfire is an alien, and Beast Boy is a not fully developed species of animal-human," Hermes explains with detail. I am in shock, I am a full-fledged demon! That means I have all of Trigon's powers and strength, all the abilities of a sorceress, every power of every demon that ever existed, and control over every element. I am the power-fullest being in the universe at the moment, even more power-fuller than one one the Greek Gods. I can feel my hair grow to mid-back, the color turning a darker shade of violet with midnight black highlights.

Both Hermes and Robin back away till they reach the wall. My eyes were probally glowing a bright red. I calm my self down and relax.

"We will protect Persephone and stay in Olympus," I agree.

"Good, I'll be back in a week to take the Teen Titans to Olympus," Hermes explains.

"Ok, Thank You," I reply. He bows before me as a symbol of respect. After a moment of silence the power comes back on.

"I need to train," I comment before transporting to the park. It was probably around midnight. I transported Robin's Ipod to my hand. I sat on a bench and turned on some music. The song 'Earth, Wind, Fire and Air' by the Hex Girls came up next. I decided to train with this song.

_Earth, wind, fire and air. We may look bad but we don't care, we ride the wind, we feel the fire, to love the earth is our one desire._

_Love the earth, it's only fair. It is one big earth that we must share. We love the earth with all our fire, it's in our souls, our one desire._

_Earth, Wind, Fire, and air, we may look bad but we don't care. We ride the wind, we feel the fire, to love the earth is our one desire, to love the earth is our one desire_

_Nature is a precious gift, if you make your spirits lift, Love the earth with all your fire, it's in your soul, your one desire_

_Earth, Wind, Fire and Air, we may look bad but we don't care, we ride the wind, we feel the fire. To love the earth is our one desire, to love the earth...is our one desire._

As the song ended I surrounded myself in fire before shooting it into the air where it quietly exploded like fireworks. I was quite proud of my self. I then went to 'playlists' on the menu. He had a play-list for each titan, mine had the most songs. Under my play-list he had the songs _'Angel of Darkness'_**,** _'Lips of an Angel'_**,** _'Do you Believe in Magic'_**, **_'We are'_**, **_'Not Meant to be'_**, **_'Whenever,_ _Wherever'_**,** _'Story of a Girl'_**,** _'Black Horse and a Cherry Tree'_**,** _**'Rush, **'....To be Loved'_**, **_'Getting Away with Murder'**,** 'Never again'**, **'Everybody's Fool'**, **'Bring me to Life'**, **'Every time we touch'**, **'Pain'**, **'Animal I've become'**, **'One girl Revolution'**, **_**and **_'In the End'. _All these songs, I realize, reflect who I am, how Robin feels towards me, and what I would listen to. Dear God, Robin is obsessed with me like he was with Slade. This was getting creepy.

I decide on practicing some more. I put on the song _'Rush' _by Aly & A.j.

_Into your head, into your mind, out of your soul, race through your veins. You can't escape, you can't escape._

_Into your life, into your dreams, out of the dark sunlight again. You can't explain, you can't explain._

_Can you feel it, can you feel it? Rushing through your hair, rushing through your head. Can you feel it, can you feel it?_

_Don't let anyone tell you your life is over. Be every color that you are, into the rush now, you don't even know how. Know it all before you'll try._

_More than you land spinning around, lifting your feet right off the ground. You can't believe this is happening now......_

After that I pay attention to what I was doing. Black and red magic was flying smoothly around me. I noticed every thing except the black magic, would wrap around me and protect me. 'This is different, the magic is protecting me,' I think to my self. I look at the time on the ipod, it is 3:49 am. I transported Robin's ipod to his room. I transported my self to the kitchen, no longer needing sleep. I put my hood down, I never put it down all day yesterday.

I made some herbal tea with my powers and sat on the couch. The sun was just rising and it was so bright. I sat in the comforting silence drinking tea and relaxing. My magic has never been so cooperative. Soon Robin walked in the room and made his usual coffee. After his coffee is done, he sits besides me on the couch. We finish our drinks in silence. So the silence becomes awkard and tense.

"If you need to say or ask something, you can," I inform he, breaking the silence.

"Can you control your new and power-fuller powers," Robin asks quickly.

"Yes, I practiced with them yesterday and I am in perfect control," I reply slightly offended.

"I need you to prove it," He challenges.

"Fine," I state in monotone. I grab his arm and transport us to the roof. He is in a state of shock when we reach the roof.

"Fight me, try to kill me," I command. He looks wary and shy.

"Do it Robin or I will leave the Teen Titans," I threaten. He instantly is in a battle stance. I transport him his belt of gagets and weapons.

"Fight," I anounce. He charges at me with speed, I just stand there. I decide not to fight him. When he comes in a 2 foot range, red magic shoots out of me and pushes him to the other side of the huge roof. The magic is not done with him though. It punches him and weakens him. I command the red magic to return to me, it does. I then surround his body, except his head, in water from the ocean below. I then cover his head in water. I wait till he starts to thrash to let him go. I drop him on the floor as he coughs and chokes. I could tell I won.

"The magic protected you on it's own didn't it," Robin asks. I shake my, now hooded head, yes. We then go down to the living room where the rest of the team was.

"What was y'all doin' up there," Cyborg asks, pausing the video game.

"I was fighting ans beating Robin," I answer in monotone. They all looked shocked, except Robin who was sulleningly walking towards the door to the hall way.

"Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire, I want you 3 to fight me 1 against 3," I instruct/demand.

"Are you sure Friend Raven," Starfire asks unsure and warily.

"Yes," I comfirm. I transport us all to the power training room [they have one to fight with powers and one to fight physically]. They go on one side of the huge room as I go to the other.

"Go," Robin yells. They all charge at me. My magic instead of defending me, attacks them viciously. They lose quickly, all of them unconscious or to weakened to fight anymore. During the entire fight I just stood there with my arms crossed. I called my magic in when I could tell they lost. I sent blue magic out that healed them, their pain did not come though, to me or them.

We all went to the living because Robin had to tell them about us going to Olympus and leaving Jump City and Titan's Tower to Titans East.

"We are going to Olympus, the home of the ancient Greek Gods, to protect Zeus's and Demeter's daughter Persephone," I explain instead of Robin sense Hermes addressed and told me most of it.

"Okay, another vacation," yells Beast Boy immaturely.

"I can deal," Cyborg approves.

"Another culture to study? Oh joyous, I shall make the Pudding of Joyousness," Starfire squeals happily. We all make excuses and run from the room. We all went to our rooms to pack for the trip. In 6 more days, we would be in the godly city of Olympus.

* * *

**Well there was ch.1 of 'I don't Want to be in Love'. **

**I highly suggest listing to the the songs while reading. Most of the songs I picked, I like.**

**Well leave a comment if you feel like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to ch.2 of I don't want to be in Love.**

**I own nothing, nadda, zip. **

**Well enjoy!**

**

* * *

****Rae's P.O.V:**

Today we leave for Olympus! I don't want to go, but someone needs our help. In an hour Hermes is to pick us up and take us to Olympus. Beast Boy, Cyborg and Star are in the kitchen/living room. I am on the roof relaxing and meditating. I better make sure the team is ready. I slowly get out of my meditating position and transport to the living room.

"Is everyone ready," I ask in monotone, scaring everyone. They all look at me in shock.

"What," I ask nervously. All eyes were on me, I think.

"Raven.........your cloak," Robin replies, clearly afraid. I look down at my cloak, it is white, snow white.A white cloak means perfect balance. I feel so happy, I smile and hug everyone.

"Dude, what have you done to Raven," Beast Boy question untrustingly.

"A white cloak means perfect balance of one's powers," I explain proudly. They all take a minute to let this this sink in. Then they all give me a bear hug.

"Ahhh.....This is so cute," a voice comments, scaring us all.

"Hermes," I growl, eyes flickering red for a second.

"Sorry, man, I was just making an observation Master Raven," Hermes replies, acting unfazed though I could tell he was shivering inside.

"Did you just call her 'Master Raven'," Cyborg questions, standing protectively in front of me.

"Yes, we someone is power-fuller than you, you address them as master to show respect and that you will do whatever they say," Hermes explains with great detail.

"But Raven is not power-fuller than me," Starfire states confused. I could see Hermes confusion before he looked at me accusingly.

"You didn't tell them Master? Well Master Raven is a full-fledged demon, the strongest being in the universe at the moment," he informed them. They all, except Robin, were shock stiff.

"Rae is that true," Cyborg asks unbelieving. I guiltily shake my head 'yes'.

"Friend Raven why did you not tell us of you being a full demon," Starfire asks innocently.

"I didn't want to make you guys think I was this dangerous to you," I answer, bowing my head do they wouldn't see my face. Hermes walked over to me and laid his arm around my shoulders protectively.

"Well we better be getting to Olympus! Raven could you transport us there......please," Hermes asks sheepishly. With a twitch of my finger we were in Olympus, in front of Zeus's palace. A man with golden skin came running towards us. He had lightning bolts strapped to his back, he had brown eyes, flawless white curly hair, was tall and had a huge, strong build.

"I am Zeus, God of the Sky and the King of all Gods," Zeus introduces himself to us, but mainly me. Robin jumps in front of me, insulted.

"I am Robin, leader of the Teen Titans," Robin cuts in. Zeus looks appalled.

"I was talking to ! Not a pathetic mortal like you," he thunders. I step in front of the scared and mad Robin. I feel my cloak and eyes turn blood red.

"You will not talk to any of us like that or you will get to meet a very mad Raven Roth," I growl, scaring even the Sky God.

"Sorry Miss. Raven, it will never happen again," Zeus promises. I turn back to normal in less than a second.

"What are we to protect Persephone from," I question, in command. He looks creeped out by my monotone.

"You are to protect her from my older brother Hades, God of the Underworld," Zeus instructs. I feel a shiver of disgust run though me at who we are to fight. Hades is the God, who at the moment, is to keep my father dead. I know my dad is power-fuller than most Gods.

"Okay, where is she and where will we stay," I question in monotone. Hermes spoke up for him.

"You all shall stay with Persephone and Demeter in their house," Hermes explains. I just knew he was going to say that. I transported us to Demeter's house before anyone could stop me. I went to the door and knock, picking up everyone's luggage.

"Hello," I young girl around our age answers the door. She is blond and beautiful, this must be Persephone.

"Hello Persephone, we are the Teen Titans," I introduce us. She looks happy and impressed.

"Hello Master Raven, titans," she addresses us. Is it just me or did she just talk to me adoringly and the rest of the titans in disrespect.

"I'll show you all to your separate rooms," Persephone instructs us. She takes Robin to a small room that was white and colorless, Starfire got a small, bright orange room, Cyborg got a small bright blue room and Beast Boy got a small light green room. She took me to the end of the hallway. She opened a grand cherry wood door that lead to a huge magnificent room. It was dark red with cherry wood trim, it had a huge walk-in closet, a grand black and white marble bathroom with a beautiful hot tub/bath tub. The walls has intricate black designs above the bed. The bed was the biggest thing in the room, it had a black comforter and mid-night blue satin sheets, the pillows were black to match the comforter. All in all, this room was perfect for me.

"Thank you very much Persephone! This room fits me perfectly," I congratulate her. She blushes and smiles, obviously pleased with herself.

"You're welcome Master Raven," she replies thoughtfully before leaving the room. I sit on the soft, comfortable bed. I feel myself relax and calm down even more, if that is possible. 'Well, I better check on the team,' I think sullenly to myself. I transport to Starfire's door. I knock on it politely.

"Come in please," Starfire's muffled voice answers. I walk into the cramped room.

"This room is too small Friend Raven," she complains, sitting on the lumpy bed. I was starting to feel guilty that I was treated as a Goddess, while they were treated like peasants.

"My room is perfectly okay with me," I inform her.

"May I see it," she asks, clearly bored.

"Sure," I reply before transporting us outside my bedroom door. She stared awestruck at the grand wood door. I walk inside, her following me like a lost puppy. She looked around the magnificent room in wonder. She looked at everything before coming and sitting down next to me on the black bed.

"Your room is wondrous! It suits you perfectly and beautifully," she comments. I could feel a tint of jealously and hate in her aura.

"Why do you feel jealously and hatred towards me," I ask innocently, though I was anything but innocent.

"You are treated as if are one of them and my Robin feels......feelings for you that he doesn't have for me. Excuse me but I must go to the sleep," Starfire explains before leaving. I need to be in the pitch black of night to relax. I transport myself outside, under a tree a while away. I know I need to practice more with my father's powers. I transport Robin's ipod to my hand. I turn on the song _'Everytime we touch' _by Cascada. I start to make red magic flow freely from my body.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me, I still feel your touch in my dreams._

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why, without you it's hard to survive_

_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_

_& every time we kiss, I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last, _

_Need you by my side._

_Cause every time we touch, I feel the static_

_and every time we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so_

_I can't let you go, want you in my life_

_[Techno music]_

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky_

_they wipe away tears that I cry_, _the good and the bad times, we've been through them all, you make me raise when I fall_

_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_

_& every time we kiss, I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

_Cause every time we touch, I feel the static_

_& every time we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Can't you feel my heart beat so, I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_

_& every time we kiss, I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last, Need you by my side_

I finished when the music ended. For a grand final, I made the red magic turn to rainbow and I surrounded myself in it before it exploded into smoke, leaving only my standing there in the mist/fog it created.

"You are getting good daughter," came my father's voice from behind me. I turn around slowly to find 4 slanted red eyes a tree trunk, looking at me.

"Trigon? How are you here," I asked in shock. He just chuckled softly.

"I still have a little power left Daughter. You are getting better, you don't even need to fight, the red magic protects you," Trigon states. Is it just me or does he sound.....impressed, pleased.

"You do know what you are protecting Persephone from, right," he asks. Yes I did know who we were fighting.

"Hades, God of the Underworld," I answer. He looked shocked, looking at me like I was crazy. I could tell he did think I was crazy, fighting the strongest AND oldest Greek God, but I was stronger and smarter.

"Good bye father," I state in a dead monotone, before using my powers to destroy the tree he was using as a telephone. I heard him growl before he disappeared.

I can't believe I overpowered my father, with his own powers too. It was my good luck day today.

"Raven, where are you mistress," I heard Persephone call me. I heard 5 sets of feet walking towards me. I turned around to face Persephone and the rest of the Teen Titans. Only Persephone looked worried, the others knew I could protect myself.....and all of them felt some jealousy and/or hate towards me.

"I am here and okay," I answer her in a sad monotone. They are shivered from the snow that started to fall, due to my sad mood.

"Make me happy before I accidentally freeze us all to death," I instruct. They all understood what I meant and tried to make me happy. I felt happier when Cyborg hit Beast Boy in the head. The snow disappeared and we were left in the warm night.

I heard ghost like footsteps aproach us from behind. Only I could hear them due to the strengthened senses.

"Everyone be careful, someone is coming up behind us," I whispered. We all towards the direction the person would come from. Out of the bushes walk a tall man, dressed in a black toga [something ancient Greeks wear]. He had pale skin, though not as pale as mine, he had death black eyes, curly black hair that reached his nose, his face somewhat resembled Zeus's but was handsomer and was not perky and young.

"Hades," Persephone whispered, hiding behind me. Oh crap, this is Hades, a God that is stronger than me. Hades' eyes drift over each of us, land finally on me, and staying there. I stood strong, my eyes cold and emotionless. We both flinched under each other's gaze.

"Hand over the girl," Hades spoke a few minutes later. His voice was smooth, yet poisonous. I felt Persephone grab my cloak in fright. I went stiff at the physical contact.

"No, we are here to protect her," I speak up in a strong monotone, the others slowly hid behind me as well. Hades looked shocked that I didn't give in to fear and give up Persephone.

"Who are you to disobey the strongest and oldest God," he hissed.

"I am Raven Arella Roth, daughter of Trigon the Terrible," I growl, now angry. I felt my powers transport the others to Olympus. My cloak turned a bloody red, my eyes stayed violet but got a red tinge to them. He looked worried and a another emotion was in his eyes as he looked at me. He got in a battle position, I followed suit. A black sword materialized in his hand. He ran at me gracefully and swiftly. I felt red magic go and fight him, protecting me. The sword clashed with the magic, both staying strong and sturdy. I attacked him with black magic spikes. I threw them at him but he jumped out of the way. The spikes went through the trees behind him, landing in the ground sticking up. Those spikes would have easily killed someone, human or God.

He came up beside me and sliced my side open. It hurt like hell, though it healed a second later. He stood in shock looking where the wound was to be. I just smirked at him. I threw another round of spikes at him, one going through his shoulder. He dropped his sword from the pain. A river of blood ran from the wound. He glared at me in shock, hate, and impressed. I make the sword fly to my hand. It only could be held by someone who is evil or has killed. I could feel the power from it rush into me, making me even more powerful.

"You can pick up the sword and absorb it's powers and energy! Amazing," he mutters to himself, though I could hear him. He slowly stands up, grinding his teeth from the pain. I smirk at him.

"Thanks, from you I'll take that as a complement," I tease, my voice a growl due to my high level of anger and rage. He makes the powerless sword fly back to him.

"Come on, don't hold any amount of power back," I demand. I can see the murderous look in his death black eyes. I could this was going to end badly for the both of us. He runs at me, completely forgetting his injured shoulder. When he comes close enough, I do a front flip, kicking him in the hole through his shoulder. It makes him fall to the ground, clutching the injury.

"You aren't as strong as I thought you were going to be," I point out, bored and disappointed. I could feel him picking me up by my throat in blind rage. I was losing oxygen, fast. I need to end this battle, now!

Before I can try anything, the Mark of Scath, my fathers symbol, appears on my body. Hades looks worried at my pained expression and the mark.

'Let me fight Raven, you need to win,' pleads Trigon mentally.

'Fine,' I moan in pain mentally. I can feel my body and power increase and recharge. My eyes turn to 4 slanted red, murderous eyes. My hands turned to claws and my teeth turned to shark worthy teeth/jaws. I look at Hades, it was like I was looking through a T.V, I could watch but couldn't change what would happen. My body attacked him viciously. I put my hand in the shoulder wound and start to go through it to the other side. He dropped me and tried to make me release him.

"You keep me enprisoned in hell, now you shall know my suffering," I growl, it was my father's unmistakable voice.

"Trigon, Raven let you take over," Hades moaned in pain as a response. Once my hand was all the way through his shoulder, I started to twist it. He moaned in pain, falling to his knees in front of me. I then slowly take my hand back out, stopping directly in the middle. I surround my hand in Trigon's red magic and send it through Hades, almost killing him. I remove my arm in one swift motion, Hades fell to the ground, so close to being unconscious. I return to normal, I take my body over again. I look down at the bleeding God in pity. I look at my blood covered arm in disgust.

"You are weak Hades, I could rule the Underworld better," I mock, half of it true. He uses his last amount of energy to grab my ankel and drag us both to Hell. His wound heals the instant we reach hell, leaving a powerful and mad Hades in front of me.

* * *

**Well there was chapter 2. **

**Comment cause I have nothing better to do than read and write.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to chapter 3 of......I don't want to be in Love!**

**I own nothing, nothing at all.**

**Shout out to '_Challenger_'...a nice friend.**

**Enjoy my freaken story***

* * *

**Hades' P.O.V:**

I need a queen. I put 2 thrones in, but only use one, the other is for the queen of the Underworld. I feel empty, lonely. I have to make a God my queen, but who to choose. I go over every Goddess. The only one I think is suitable is the beautiful Spring Goddess, Persephone. I have my choice, Persephone will be the next queen of the Underworld, and my wife. I will try to get her later.

I suddenly feel a demon trying to escape, and it just might. I quickly locate the source and disappear out of the Throne Room and to the gates of Hell in a black smoke puff. When I arrive, I see a huge powerful demon almost escaping. He could beat me in a duel if he was in full power. The monstrous demon turns towards me, it is Trigon the Terrible. He has red skin with black markings that resemble tattoos on his arms, chest and legs. He has four red, evil and rageful eyes, and a crown of horns on his head.

"Hello Hades," he growls. I try not to flinch.

"Trigon, what are you doing," I demand. He looks vengefully towards the gates.

"My daughter is coming soon," Trigon growls before disappearing in a puff of red smoke. I am very confused, he never gives up without a fight. I transport back to my dark and depressing castle. I walk to the throne room and sit on my throne. It is made of black bones with blood red gems scattered everywhere. It is surrounded in a black, evil mist.

I contemplate over Trigon's actions. I come up with three options, 1, he was warning me.........2, He was screwing with my head...or .......3, I am losing it and thinking too much of this. I think I'll go with option 1, He was warning me.....after all, she defeated him and absorbed most of his powers.

Well I better start to come up with a plan to kidnap the perky Persephone. I think I'll trick her with a beautiful flower, that when picked will alert me when she picks it, thus letting me kidnap her. Demeter would never let her pick it, so she will be alone....all I have to do is go up there, grab her, and transport back down here. It is the simplest plan I can come up with. I put to black, purple and red fake flower in a field near their house. I wonder how long I will wait for the flower to be picked.

* * *

Two days later an alert warned me, the flower has been plucked. I transport to the surface in a puff of black smoke. I come face to face with a frozen Persephone. She looks frightened.

"Hello Hades. What do you want," she says nervously. I smile a smile in return. She backs away more, terrified.

"Well, I need a Queen for the Underworld. Do you have any idea of who I should pick," I question mockingly.

"Aphrodite, Demeter...,"she starts, but I interrupt.

"No I want a Goddess with long blond hair, blue eyes, loves flowers, is a Goddess of a season. Do you know anyone who fits that description," I question innocently. She looks worried and starts to back away slowly.

"Sorry Hades, I don't know anyone who fits that description. Well, I got to go. See ya," she lies and backs away even faster. I glare at her and she stops moving, paralyzed with fear.

"Now Persephone, I have to admit, you fit that description perfectly," I comment. She looks....well words can't describe how she looks. I move gracefully towards her. I am blind to everything except her.

"Persephone," Says a scared and worried voice. I look over to find a worried Demeter running towards us, Persephone runs into her arms quickly.

"Hades stay away from my daughter," she warns, walking away quickly. I feel a fire ball appear in my hand, I throw it at a solid grand oak. It crumbles to the ground, in small splinters of wood.

'That was useless, now she knows I'm after her,' I thought to myself. I open a large crevasse in the ground that leads to the Underworld, my world. I slowly descend into the depths of my own personal Hell. I sit in my throne, grumpy that my plan didn't work. 'I have to go to a meeting tomorrow at Olympus, so I may as well get some sleep.' he thinks as he gets off his throne and walks down a dark hallway to go to his his room.

* * *

I go to Olympus in the morning the next day. I get fearful and respectful looks and glares. Some people were in amazement I was attending, I rarely come. The meeting are just parties where the rest of the God and Goddess get drunk and pass out, remembering nothing the next day. I am only coming to get away from the Underworld, after a while even I feel like my soul is being sucked up by the dead souls and the dark atmosphere.

I just sit in my make shift throne in Olympus, watching already drunken Gods fall and pass out. I gracefully stand and leave silently after an hour, no one notices as I leave in the shadows. When I get back to the Underworld I think. I heard some gossip that Demeter is getting Hermes to go and ask some powerful people from Earth to protect Persephone. I smirk at the idea of mortals with powers defeating me. My thoughts are drawn back to what Trigon said 3 days ago, something about his daughter. She's probably a half-breed, some thing weak. Plus what are the chances that she will be part of the group to defend Persephone.

Well I may as well go talk to my nephew, Hermes. I find he at the gates of Olympus, returning from Earth. I take in his unusual appearance. He was limping, looked like he had a broken rib, was bleeding in many places, and was covered in bruises. He even had a little blood running from his mouth, but I couldn't tell if it was just a bloodied lip or not. All in all, it looked like someone had attempted to murder him. He was probably asking the mortals with powers to protect Persephone. It appears I underestimated them if they could harm a God that severely.

"Hello Hermes," I say, stepping out from the shadows, effectively scaring the messenger God. He looked at me nervously, fear evident in his blue eyes. I smirk at the younger God.

"Good evening Hades," he addresses me. He says it like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"What were you doing at Earth Hermes," I ask, as if I had no idea.

"Demeter sent me to.......I can't tell you," he says bravely. I glare at him, which causes all courage and bravery to go down the drain. He quickly speed walks past me and once behind me, makes a run for it, literally. I just smirk again, loving the fact I could intimidate almost every God and Goddess. 'The day someone other than Zeus is not afraid of me, I will be nice,' I think arrogantly.

I walk into the shadows again, using them as a transporter to the Underworld. Once on my throne, I start to think about how strong the people who beat up Hermes in defense are. For all I know, it could have been just one powerful person. A new rumor is starting that there is five people, others rumors say one. I could care less! I just want to know who, when, where, and why would they agree to help; Hermes looked like they/he/she beat him to a bloody pulp, that looks like a no to me.

I go to sleep that night questioning myself and getting no where with my thoughts.

* * *

In the morning I follow the usual routine: get up, get dressed, eat breakfast, be in a bad mood and ruin the people's [dead souls] day. I go to the cauldron that is a portal to the city of God's above. I am greeted to the rushing of people and girls yelling that the 'protecters' are coming today. Well, at least I know they're coming sometime today. I'll wait till I sense Persephone away from her house.

* * *

I am asleep when I feel a demon partially gone or communicating with someone from another world. I disappear in a puff of black smoke and go to the source. For the 2nd time this week I am greeted to the 4 slanted, red rageful eyes of Trigon. He is using a tree as a telephone.

"Good bye father," says a dead monotone of a girl. He looks mad and growls when the tree blows up. I'm guessing she hung up on him.

"Hades," he addresses before disappearing. 'What is going on around here', I think. That sounded like a girl, so it must be his daughter.

Before I can think more, I feel Persephone's aura above, near. I teleport to the surface, voices greeting me. I start to walk toward them slowly. I hear a monotone hiss, silence following it. As I walk into the clearing, all eyes were on me. I saw Persephone eyes glaze over in fear. I look at each of the 6 people. I saw a girl with fire red hair, orange skin, emerald eyes, wearing a purple shirt showing her mid-drift, a matching short, purple skirt and knee high purple boots. Next was a boy with green skin, pointed ears, fangs, dressed in a purple and black suit. After him I saw a boy that was half robot, the human part was African American. The next one had a mask on, and was dressed like he was pretending to be a traffic light. The last one was a girl, she had ivory skin, violet eyes, dark violet hair with black highlights down to mid-back, a red chakra above and between her eyes, pale red lips, and was dressed in a mid-night blue cloak held together by a red jewel broach, over top, a black leotard, with sleeves, red matching jewels over the middle of her hands, and a red, slant jewel belt. Over all she looked the most fragile and easy to beat, but yet had a dark, intimidating aura surrounding her.

I see Persephone start to slide and hide behind the dark girl. It seems Persephone finds her the strongest.

"Hand over the girl," I demand with venom to the dark girl.

"No, we are here to protect her," she speaks in a strong monotone.

{I don't want to rewrite all of the talking and fight scene so a I'll continue from when they reach hell}

I stand up and stare at her, fully healed and stronger. Raven stands up gracefully and faces me. I could see fear in her eyes but she stays calm and strong.

"You may be strong but you can't beat a God," I mock. I see her fist clench in anger. "You are weak, useless. Your father told me you shouldn't take the pressure of people scorning and fearing you, so you ran away to the pitiful planet of Earth," I taunt. She looks up at me through 4 bloody red eyes in anger and blood-lust.

"No, I am not weak and useless," she growls, all restraints on her emotions gone. Trigon suddenly appears beside her.

"Kill him daughter, rule the Underworld like you deserve," he encourages her. I see her smirk, showing all her teeth, which were now like a dogs but bigger.

" Sounds good to me Trigon," Raven agrees. She slowly starts to walk towards me when a look of pain graces her beautiful face.

"No," she growls, still transformed, to Trigon. Suddenly she screams and falls to her knees, normal and panting.

"You are stronger then I gave you credit for," I muse almost silently, but sense her and Trigon were demons they heard me.

"Thank you," Raven whispers to me. I look at her curiously.

"For what," I question. She just smile before turning emotionless and facing her father.

"Stay in hell," she growls before transporting him to who knows where.

"Stay away from Persephone," she growls at me before transporting back to Olympia. I just stand stiff in shock at her threat.

"That brat," I hiss as I snap out of it. "She threatened me and lived." I walk back to my castle, angered at Raven.

'Named after the bird of death...suits her' I wonder.

* * *

**Well, there was chapter 3.**

**Review.**


	4. Sorry readers

_**I'm sorry to say, but I've lost all interest in this story. I welcome any reader to continue it if they like. Even if I did have inspiration to continue, school and friends preoccupy most of my time. So if someone wants to continue for me, send me a review saying whether or not you would like to continue. **_

**_Thank you for your time _**


End file.
